Fake love?
by xMrs.Zoldyck
Summary: Tweek finally made friends. But he has a new problem now... He fell in love with his best friend, Craig Tucker. (sorry if there are spelling mistakes. English is not my first language.) CREEK - EVERYBODY LOVES IT ;D
1. Chapter 1

"Tweek? Are you listening?" Craig sounds irritated. "I'm s… GAH sorry Craig." "Don't bother. It wasn't interesting anyway." I want to say him that everything that he tells me is interesting. But he would only look weird at me or flip me off. I'm weird. I'm in love with my bestfriend. There is only one person that knows it. And that person is Clyde. I have no freaking idea why i told him. Like what the fuck was I thinking? But I used to be all alone until Craig introduced me to Clyde and Token. And we became friends. So one time when we went out drinking (Craig wasn't there). I drank too much and yeah I told Clyde that I was in love with Craig. I don't remember Clyde's reaction. But I'm thankful that he never told Craig.

We arrive at Craig's house. "Dude you can't come inside know… Ruby is having a party and all her annoying friends are here. You can come to my house at 7. Okay?" "S..ARGGH Sure Craig!" I smile and Craig smiles back. Then he closes the door. I hear him screaming: "Get out of the way you little fucks…. RUBY DON'T YOU DARE TO FLIP ME OFF!" I smirk and then i go home.

It's 7p.m. and I am standing in front of Craig's house. The door is open. Should I go inside? I decide that I Craig wouldn't mind and go inside. "Craig? GAH!" No answer. I go to his room and knock on the door. "Craig?" "Go home Tweek…" he answers without opening the door. "But you said I could come to your house…" "I know, Tweek. But I'd like to be alone now." I bite my lip. Then I open the door. "What the fuck! Tweek what are you doing?!" "GAH too much pressure!" Then I see that Craig's eyes are red and there is still a tear rolling over his cheek. "C…Craig what's wrong?" He wipes the tear away with his sleeve. "Nothing." He sits on his bed. "Craig.. GAH… we're best friends, you can tell me everything." He nodds. "I know Tweek… I know." I sit next to him. "Then tell me why you're crying." Craig takes of his sweater. There is a big bruise on his arm. "My dad hit me. And I'm crying. Isn't that pathetic." I shake my head. "That's not pathetic Craig." He smiles. There are tears in his eyelashes. He's so sexy. "Hey Tweek." "What?" "Kiss me." "Wh… TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Craig smirks. Then he kisses me. I grab his shirt.

Three months have passed and Craig and I never talked about the kiss again. I don't even know if he loves me back. Or did he kiss me to comfort himself. I'm so confused. And Craig acts like nothing happened. Suddenly Clyde hits me on my head. "Hey Tweek you wanna come over to Token's house today? Craig can't make it tho…" I nod. "Of course I'll come!" Clyde smiles. "Great!".


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the late update. But I hope you guys like it. If you do please review (if you want of course). :DD**

* * *

><p>I am standing in front of Token's house. It's huge. I always knew he was rich and stuff. But I didn't think that his house would be this big. I'm nervous. Should I wait until Clyde is here or should I go inside? Token opens the door. "Tweek, dude, why are you standing in the cold?" I twitch. "Clyde is already here Tweek ,come inside." I nod. "O… of course…" I step inside. The house is even larger when you walk inside. "D…Dude this house is –ARGH- amazing!" Token smiles. "Thank you." I like Token. Not as much as Craig of course. But I like him a lot. He is always calm and I feel safe when I am around him. He is also one of the guys that never bullied me. Clyde is playing on the xbox. It seems like he has a lot of fun. He's laughing the whole time. "Token, Token I just beat all your high scores!" Token shakes his head. "No way Clyde that is not fair!" I laugh. It is amazing to have friends. Clyde smiles. "I just did it Token. You suck!" Token sits next to Clyde. I follow him. "Tweek you also wanna beat Token?" I shake my head. "N…No I am not good at games. My parents never let me play them." Clyde mouth falls open. "Are you serious?" I nod. "They think I can't handle it. The violence in the games and stuff." Clyde comes closer and hugs me. "C…Clyde what are you doing?" My face is red. "I feel sorry for you Tweek." Token laughs. "If you're gonna be friends with us, you'll have to deal with hugs and stuff. You have to see Clyde and Craig they can't keep their hands off each other." "I..Is that so?" Clyde grins. "Don't be jealous Tweek, I'll hug and kiss you too." K…Kiss?" Token nods. "Yeah kiss, they kiss each other too and me too.. It gets really annoying sometimes." Clyde pouts. "Don't lie Token, you love my kisses." My chest hurts. So that kiss really didn't mean anything to Craig. "Oh… That's –nngh- nice…" Token looks at me. "Is there something wrong Tweek?" I shake my head. "No everything is fine. I'm glad you guys want to be my friends." Clyde smiles and kisses my cheek. "Wow the first kiss you get in the group!" "No Craig already kissed me." Clyde cocks his head to the side. "Craig already kissed you? When?" Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh.. –argh- when I went to his place one time." Token nods. "Sounds normal Clyde why are you so curious." Clyde looks worried at me and then he shouts: "Let's get wasted!"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello. The story isn't very popular... But I guess I'll upload for the people who are following it anyway :))**

* * *

><p>Clyde is already drunk and Token passed out on the couch. He's snoring very loud. It's funny. Clyde comes over to me and lays his head on my shoulder. "Tweek, did Craig hurt your feelings?" I laugh. "No he didn't." Clyde smiles. "That is good to hear." I think I am a little drunk too. "Tweek please don't be angry but I invited other people to Token's house… We're having a party." I start to panic. "Clyde –ngh- you know I can't handle parties!" He pouts. "I know Tweek but it'll be fun. I promise! Craig also texted me that he can make it now!" I sigh. "I don't really care." The lie is so bad and Clyde starts to laugh. He ruffles my hair and goes to the kitchen. "When you hear the doorbell, please open the door Tweek." I nod although Clyde doesn't see it.<p>

A half hour later the doorbell rings. I want to open the door, but Clyde is there before me. He opens the door and a couple of people that I don't know get in. Then I see Craig. He looks bored and shakes Clyde's hand. When he sees me, he smiles and waves. I feel my blush spreading across my cheeks. Damn I don't have control over it. Ten minutes later the whole house is full of people that I don't know. Clyde didn't make his promise, because I don't like this at all. Token is still sleeping in the couch and some girl sits on his butt (he sleeps on his belly). She sticks out her tongue and someone else is taking a picture. I'm sure Token would like to be awake now.

I grab another drink. My head feels light and my vision is blurred. I start to giggle for no fucking reason. A guy that I don't know, comes closer. "Are you alright buddy?" I nod. "O..of course I'm alright. This party is amaaaaaaazsing." I can't even talk. The boy smiles. "My name is Mike, what's your name?" "Tweek." He comes a little closer. "You're cute _Tweek_…" Whoa he's hitting on me. I blush. "T…Thank you." He smiles again. He touches my hair and whispers: "You're very, very cute." He's drunk. I like the attention but I wish that Craig would give me attention. When I tried to talk to him, he flipped me off. So I'm very angry now. "Tweek wanna go upstairs?" I don't even remember his name and he told me like a minute ago. I nod. Why do I nod? It's not like he's going to try something…

He takes my hand and I follow him to Token's room. He pushes me soft but it's still hard enough for me to lose my balance and fall on the bed. The guy, Mike I think, laughs. "You're so cute and funny." He puts his hands either side of my face and his knees either side of my hips. He's getting closer and our noses brush. I giggle. And then he presses his lips against mine. I don't really want this. But I'm too drunk to push him away.

"What the hell!" Someone pushes Mike of me. "Keep your hands of him!" Mike stands up, flips the person off and leaves. "Tweek, what were you thinking?" Oh… It's Craig. "C…Craig I'm angry –argh- please l..leave." He crawls on the bed and lays beside me. "Why were you kissing him?" I don't answer. "Tweek?" Craig pokes my cheek. "Craig, you didn't w..want –nng- to talk to me earlier so why do you bother now?" He kisses my cheek on the same spot where he poked me. "Tweekers don't be angry." He tries to make a sad puppy face, but he has no emotion. He fails so hard and I begin to laugh. He laughs too. "So are we friends again?" He hugs me and crawls a little closer. He kisses my nose and the corner of my mouth. "Craig we never s…stopped being friends…" He nods. "Soooo, why were you kissing Mike?" "That isn't your business." "I'll lick your ear if you don't answer." "Eww, Craig that is disgusting." He smirks. "So tell me…" "No." Craig licks my ear. I try to push him away, but I'm still too drunk. Then he licks my eye, nose. And my mouth. I sigh. "C…Craig." He presses his lips against mine. "I don't like Mike." "He's n…nice Craig." "No, he isn't." Craig irritates me. He tries to kiss me again. "G…go kiss Clyde. I heard –argh- you like to do that." Craig looks hurt. "Fine." And he leaves. I'm so stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys don't realize how happy the reviews made me! Thank you so much! Until now everything was in Tweek's POV but this chapter is Craig's POV. Because his personality didn't come through really well and I wanted you guys to know how he thinks about Tweek and stuff so yea... I hope you like this chapter!**

**Craig's POV**

* * *

><p>I am so pissed. I have never been so pissed in my life before. That twitchy bastard rejected me. And I know he likes me, so why does he act so difficult? He let Mike kiss him. Mike that annoying, little bitch. He's just like Clyde: a crybaby. I can stand it when it's Clyde, but I want to punch Mike in the face every time I see him. Tweek is a crybaby too… But it's cute when he's scared of everything. I know I just said that Tweek is cute and I know that it sounds gay. But I swear to god that I'm not a fag.<br>It's not like I hate fags. I like Stan, but he's not my friend. And he and Kyle are fags, I'm sure. They say they're not, but come on…  
>I am back downstairs and I left Tweek in the bedroom. Talking about Kyle, the jew sits against the bathroom door. "Kyle, what the fuck are you doing?" He looks up. "Oh, hi Craig. Well Stan is wasted and he's vomiting." Sounds like Stan. He always drinks a lot, but he can't handle alcohol. "I hate it, when he's drunk." I smirk. "Isn't it easier for you to get him to fuck you when he's drunk." Kyle flushes. "C…Craig what the hell, I don't want Stan to fuck me…" "Yeah sure, you realize that your face is almost as red as your hair?" Kyle opens his mouth to say something, but suddenly Stan comes out the bathroom. "Satan Marsh you drunk little fuck." I slap his shoulder. I didn't hit him hard but he falls on the floor anyway. Kyle tries to pick him up and Stan sobs. This is funny. But Kyle succeeds to help Stan and he holds him tightly. Stan begins to brush Kyle's cheek and whispers something that neither Kyle or I understand. "I should get you home Stan. Bye Craig." I nod. "Have fun Broflovski." I wink. "Ha-ha very funny Craig."<p>

Now I'm bored again. The two little fags were amusing me and now they left me alone to fuck somewhere. I use the word fuck way too often. It all began when I discovered that whenever I say that word Tweek flushes and makes this adorable sounds. So I try to use the word as much as possible. He looks cute and he's cute but he can be an irritating bitch sometimes. He can make me do things for him like make coffee or I even put Stripe in another room when Tweek sleeps at my place because the noises that Stripe makes, make him nervous. I would never put Stripe in another room for someone else. Tweek is a lucky bastard and should enjoy how sweet I am.

I want to go home because this party is boring. Maybe I should bring Tweek home. He looked pretty drunk. I go upstairs again and the blond is sleeping. He curled up and hugs a pillow. So cute. I feel bad for waking him up, but I'm not planning to stay here a minute longer. Maybe I could wake him in a nicer way. I crawl on top of him and whisper in his ear. "Tweeky, wake up you little fag." Okay maybe that isn't really a nice way to wake someone up. Tweek turns in his sleep and now I'm sitting on his hips and we face each other. He slowly opens his eyes. "Craig?" Wait for it… "Craig, what the fuck get of me!" He pushes me of him and twitches a little. I laugh. Tweek is not amused. He is very confused and falls out of the bed. I try not to laugh but it's very difficult. Tweek just lays on the ground and doesn't move. "Come on Tweek, I'll take you home." "I don't want to walk. You have to carry me Craig." I slap his butt, and take him in my arms. "I'll carry you like a princess, my little fag." Tweek blushes and demands me to put him back down. "Hell no, you asked for this." I go downstairs and try not to fall, but Tweek is struggling and annoys me. I squeeze him against my chest and he stops moving. Kenny looks confused when he sees us. "Is that Tweek?" I nod. "Yup, he's pretty drunk so I'm bringing him home." Kenny smiles. "Well that is nice of you…. I can bring him home too." He comes closer to Tweek and tries to pull him out of my arms. "No Kenny you just want to stick your dick up his ass." Kenny pretends to be shocked. "I would never…" and he starts to laugh. Tweek rubs his nose against my chest and I decide that it's time to bring him home.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god he is so mean T-T. I'm sorry if you don't like Craig in my story lol <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! Thank you so much for the nice reviews. Here is a new chapter in Tweek's POV!  
><strong>** Damn you people : Lol! I wanted to hit Craig too! And yeah i'm sorry if you hate him in this story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Craig is holding me in his arms. He wants to leave but suddenly someone stops us. It's Clyde.<br>"Uhh, Craig… After you bring Tweek home, can you come back please?"  
>Craig shakes his head. "No way dude, the party is boring."<br>Clyde looks down. "Please… I need to tell you something, I really need to talk to you…"  
>I look confused. Craig raises his eyebrows. "Is it serious?"<br>Clyde nods. "Please just come back."  
>Craig thinks for a while. But then he smiles. "Sure I'll be back." Clyde smiles thankfully. "Thanks, see you later! And get some rest Tweek.."<br>Clyde ruffles my hair and Craig decides it's time to leave.

He puts me in his car. And he puts on my seat belt. "We have to drive safe Tweekers." He pinches my cheek and smiles. Then he brushes my cheek and comes closer. He gives me a sloppy kiss that didn't even touch my lips properly.  
>"I guess I am a little drunk too, because I can't aim." He laughs.<br>"F..Fuck if you're drunk you can't drive dude."  
>"Tweek. I am going to drive, if you like it or not. Or do you want me to leave you here so Mike can kiss and fuck you?"<br>I blush. "N..No…nggh bring me home please…."  
>Craig nods. "Sure Tweek, because you used the magic word."<br>Craig gets in the car en starts to drive. "Don't worry, I'll drive careful."  
>He smiles. I am so confused. Sometimes Craig is really sweet like now or when he kisses me, but sometimes he's so mean like with Mike. I don't even know how he thinks about me.<br>"Craig can I ask you something?"  
>"Sure."<br>"Well, uhm, we're best friends right?"  
>Craig laughs. "Why do you ask such a stupid question?"<br>I am getting angry. "What's s…stupid?"  
>"You."<br>"Yeah sure. You're stupid too! Argh!"  
>"How come?"<br>"Uhm you're just stupid!" I blush. That sounded retarded.  
>"Haha, you can't be mean to me.."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because you have this huge boner for me duh. You like me right?"<br>I feel terrible. How does he know? Did Clyde tell him? Tears are filling my eyes.  
>"Tweek? Why the fuck are you crying?"<br>"Craig please let me out of the car. I'll walk from here."  
>"Hell no it's freezing outside."<br>"LET ME OUT PLEASE, ARG TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"  
>"Calm the fuck down dude." But Craig stops the car anyway. "Okay leave then Tweek. Just stop crying over something so stupid."<br>"There you go! I argh am stupid again. This is NOT s…stupid Craig. It's nngh important to me!"  
>"Stop being a crybaby Tweek for god sake!"<br>I step out of the car and start to walk home.  
>"Fine Tweek you fucking jerk."<br>I flip Craig off. He looks dumbfounded. That's right Craig, I flipped you off. When I'm home I regret everything I said in the car. Craig must be so pissed right now. I start to cry again but then I remember Craig's words. _Stop being a crybaby. _He's right. I wipe my tears away and lay down on my bed. Craig went back to the party to talk with Clyde. What is it that was so important to Clyde? It looked pretty serious. What if he's in love with Craig too? What if Craig hates me now and decides to start a relationship with Clyde? I don't want that. I love Craig. And I'm sure I can change his feelings, so he'll love me back. But then I can't let the conversation between Craig and Clyde happen. I stand up and grab my jacket. I'll have to go back to the party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooo, I hope you guys will like Craig a little more this chapter lol. And I think that the next chapter is maybe the last one (I don't know for sure).  
><strong>**Let me tell you a little secret: I didn't really had a plot for this story while I was writing it. But I guess it's okay? **

* * *

><p>I ride back to Token's house. Clyde wants to talk to me. I feel uneasy. Was it a good idea to leave Tweek all alone. He was being a bitch, but if something happens to him, I'll never forgive myself. I shouldn't be so scared, we're already 16 Tweek should be able to walk home alone.<br>I am back at the party, I can't find Clyde anywhere. A girl comes a little closer.  
>"You're Craig right?"<br>I nod.  
>"You're handsome."<br>"Thanks, now if you can please leave me alone I need to find Clyde."  
>The girl pouts. "Craig give <em>me<em> some company. Or maybe you can carry me like you carried Tweek. I saw you guys."  
>I smirk. "Nono, I only carry Tweek."<br>"Hmmm, are you guys like…"  
>"Like what?"<br>"Like boyfriends?"  
>"He wishes."<br>Someone hits my shoulder. It's Clyde.  
>"You're here."<br>The girls leaves. "Indeed I am. What did you want to talk about?"  
>"So yea.. uhm…I think you should leave Tweek alone."<br>I raise my eyebrows. "And why, if I may ask."  
>"Well, uhm, I don't think I can say why…"<br>"Is it because he has a boner for me?"  
>Clyde's eyes widen. "How did you know?"<br>I laugh. "Well one day he came drunk to my place. He had been drinking with you and Token. And he just told me. I never told him I knew until today."  
>Clyde looks up. "That must have happened on the same day he told me. He was pretty drunk that time. And what do you mean with <em>until today."<br>_"I mean literally what It means…"  
>Clyde looks angry. "How did Tweek react?"<br>"He cried and he wanted to walk home alone so I let him."  
>"YOU LET HIM? Craig goddammit you're an asshole."<br>"Tweek acted like an asshole too!"  
>"Leave Tweek alone please!"<br>"No I don't want that. He's important to me!"  
>I flush. What the fuck did I say. I didn't mean to say that. Clyde looks less angry.<br>"Tell me more Tucker."  
>I shake my head. "Hell no, I didn't mean to say that."<br>"Do you like Tweek?" Clyde looks hopeful.  
>"No."<br>"Aww come on be honest with yourself." Clyde puts his arm around my shoulder.  
>"Shut up Clyde."<br>He smiles. "My Craigyboy is growing up!" He pretends to wipe some tears away. "I'm so proud!"  
>I punch him on his arm. I try to be mad but Clyde looks so funny and happy so I let him be.<br>"But now serious, do you like him?"  
>I shake my head. "I'm not gay, Clyde."<br>"Then why do you never have a girlfriend?"  
>"Because I am not a player like you!"<br>Clyde pouts. "Ooor, because you like boys, to be specific you like Tweek."  
>"Clyde goddammit why do you want me to like him so much?"<br>"Because Tweek likes you and I care about Tweek. And I think you guys would look adorable together."  
>"Well Tweek is cute. But…"<br>Clyde cuts me off. "You said that he looks _cute_. Oh my god Craig you _like_ him."  
>"That doesn't prove anything."<p>

Clyde wants to say something but suddenly Token comes closer and he looks like he is about to cry.  
>"Token what's wrong bud?" Clyde looks worried at him.<br>"I just got a call from the hospital."  
>"W…What happened?"<br>"They say that Tweek got hit by a car."  
>I feel how all the color leaves my face. My eyes sting. It's hard to hold my tears back. What the fuck. Is this my fault because I let him walk alone?<br>I see that Clyde starts to cry.  
>"Can we go see him?" My voice doesn't sound like my voice.<br>Token looks worried at me. "Are you okay Craig? You look pale."  
>"Don't worry about me goddammit! Let's go to the hospital. I'll drive."<p>

The drive takes forever and I feel like I'm dying inside. Tweek please be okay, Tweek I'm sorry, Tweek I…

When we arrive at the hospital I sprint to the counter. "Uhm, we're here to see Tweek Tweak."  
>The woman behind the counter nods. "Are you his family or friends?"<br>"Yeah, we are his friends. Please tell us where he is."  
>"Room 401."<br>I sprint to the room and almost tackle a nurse. "Boy you can't run in the hallway!" I flip her off.

I stand In front of room 401. I take a deep breath, scared of what I will see when I open the door. I put my hand on the doorknob en slowly open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun cliffhangerrrr :3<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello This is the end. Thanks for all the nice reviews, I love you all and I hope you loike this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It's even harder to hold my tears back when I see Tweek. He lays in the bed with his eyes closed. There are a lot of machines and stuff and he looks so little and innocent between them. There is a nurse next to him.<br>"Oh, hello boys. I guess you're his friends?"  
>Token and I nod and Clyde tries to say yes but he's crying too hard.<br>"Well I can say that it is going to be alright but you're boys are old enough. We don't know for sure that everything is going to be alright. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone."  
>Clyde starts to cry even harder and Token puts his arm around his shoulder.<br>I sit in a chair and place my arms on Tweek's bed.  
>I watch how he 'sleeps', I don't know if you can call it sleeping. Then I take his hand.<br>"Everything is going to be alright Tweek, I promise", I say hoarsely.

An hour has passed and Clyde and Token have to go home.  
>"You should go home too Craig," Token puts his hand on my shoulder.<br>I shake his hand off. "I'm going to stay here."  
>Token nods. "Okay bud."<p>

I'm still watching him. "Tweek, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! You're not stupid, I am! Don't leave me alone…please…" I can't hold them back anymore. The tears are streaming over my face. "Haha you should see me now Tweek. I'm the crybaby now. But I don't look as adorable as you of course. Nobody does." I wipe my tears away. "I know you probably hate me now and stuff because I'm an asshole. But if you don't want to wake up for me, do it for Clyde. That guy really likes you. He tries to protect you and stuff. I try too you know. Like when you were with Mike, I was just really jealous…"

Not much later a nurse comes in. "Oh Boy, you have to leave now. I'm so sorry! You can come back tomorrow." I nod. "Thank you."

I visit Tweek the next day and the day after and the day after that….

-5 months later-

I push the wheelchair a little harder. The boy in it puts his hands in the air.  
>"Push harder Craig!"<br>I smirk. "Of course, wait I'll run now!"  
>He laughs. "Woohooooo!"<br>I laugh too.  
>When we stop I ask him something. "When is your next operation gonna be."<br>"Next month."  
>"Are you're going to be able to walk again after this operation?"<br>He shrugs. "I don't know maybe. You'll have to push me otherwise."  
>"Hmmm."<br>"Craig… It's not your fault."  
>"Yeah..yeah…"<br>The boy looks up and our eyes lock. He smiles and I smile back.  
>I lean closer and peck his lips.<br>"I love you Craig."  
>"I love you too Tweek."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That was it... I have an idea for an other Creek fanfic and and a Style fanfic (both one shots). You can read them when I post them and if you want to ofcourse. Byebye! 3<strong>


End file.
